theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat System
This page will be about the combat system that was to be introduced in PindaZwerver's second Haters Of The Jedi game but was changed to a separate game. The way of fighting was not decided yet. Spider-Wolffe_78 is attempting a revival of this system in Servants of Destruction where players must fight to the death as well as voting based on Tater's Third Mini-Game. Classes This won't be in the ambush games but in a separate combat game. The seperate combat game will have classes. These can be chosen at the start of the game. All class has 4 special items that can only be used by characters in that class. The talents they start with are different too. The three classes and there special items right now are: Meleer Starting talents: Training stick *Training stick *Lightsaber *Secondary lightsaber *Magnet Meleers got the best defense. Ranger Starting talents: Blaster *Rocket launcher *Primary blaster *Binocular *Experimental blaster Rangers got the best attack. Janitor Starting talents: Broom *Broom *Toilet plunger *Vaacum cleaner *Bad smell Janitors got the best special effects and damage. Force or tech This won't be in the ambush games but in the separate combat game You can also choose if you want to be Force senstive or a tech user. Both will have special weapons and abilities. Force sensetive *Force choke *Force lightning *Force push Tech user *Bomb *Stunner *Whip Combat rules Choosing equipment At the start of the game every character can choose a weapon, secondary weapon and gadget. They'll keep those for the whole game and use them in every battle. A character may wear items he didn't choose and won't use in several cases. For example: Cad Bane is allowed to wear his tubes while the player didn't choose them. They are purely just for decoration then and will not be used in combat. Not every character can use every weapon. So choose your character wisely. If you choose to use a two handed weapon you can't use a secondary weapon. Primary weapons *Blaster (one handed) *Broom (two handed) *Custom blaster *Custom saber *Dark staff (two handed) *Darksaber (one handed) *Electro staff (two handed) *Experimental blaster (one handed) *Lightsaber (one handed) *Rocket launcher (two handed) *Sniper rifle (two handed) *Stunner (one handed) *Toilet plunger (one handed) *Training stick (one handed) *Vacuum cleaner (two handed) Secondary weapons *Bomb *Force choke *Force lightning *Force push *Knife *Secondary blaster *Secondary lightsaber *Stunner *Virus *Whip Gadgets *Bad smell *Binocular *Cape *Communicator *Filter *Helmet *Jetpack or rocketboots *Magnet Before the game Effects There are some effects you should know about: *Stunning: Stunning will prevent your target from doing anthing for a limited time. This means if you attack them they can't defense themself and you'll always win. And they're not allowed to attack you either. *Critical hit: A critical hit means you'll do 5 extra damage. Some items may raise the chance of a critical hit but the standard chance is 2,5% *Timed damage: Timed damage is damage inflicted over time. Some items have an effect that will cause timed damage. Preparation Before starting you need to know something about the game. The whole battle is called a fight. Each fight exists of 3 seperate rounds. Each round got 5 turns. During every turn you can use your weapons to attack the enemy. At the start of a fight you'll have 500 points. You can use these in any way to improve your stats. Each point can give you +1 defense or +1 attack. 5 points will give you +1 damage. Choose carefully how to use your points during the game. There's a maximum of 50 points to use on each stat every turn. You have to use them on the right moment to defeat your enemy. You can tell the host how many you want to use and on what stat on your guide for the whole round. So you have to plan 5 turns at once. After the host received the ammount of points used every turn by both players the round will start. The host will tell or show you what happened and the next round will start. The fight will end if one of the players reaches 0 health or when the 3 rounds are over, then the player with the most health left will win. Every player will start with 250 health. The stats Attack: This stat will be used against your opponent's defense. If you're attacking. The highest will win. Defense: This stat will be used against your opponent's attack if he's attacking you. The highest will win. Cooldown: This will tell you if there's any time limit to the use of your item. Damage: This is the ammount of damage you'll do if you win an attack. Speed: The ammount of times you can attack if you're in the attacking position. Special effects: This explains if your weapon got some special abilities. The game Every turn you'll both be defender and attacker. The turn will always be finished even if one of the players is already death. To make sure both players have the same ammount of attacks and defends in the end. After the host got both player's points uses for the first 5 turns he will show you what happened during every turn. When that's done you can start sending in for the next game. You can also tell the host to use a special ability in a turn. Example of a form you can send to the host on your guide at the start of a game: Turn 1: 30 points on attack 20 on defense and 30 on damage Turn 2: 0 points on attack 20 on defense and 0 on damage Turn 3: 0 points Turn 4: 50 points on attack 0 on defense 50 on damage - use virus Turn 5: 0 points The host will count the points used and subtract them from the 500 you started with. Winning If the enemy player will get down to 0 health you win. If the enemy player got less health than you at the end of the third round you win aswell. Team fights Fighting more enemies If you got more then one enemy you can select one of them. You'll attack that one. But the others can still attack you. This means you can get attacked several times during a turn. If one of your enemies dies the whole enemy team gets -10 attack for the rest of the fight Fighting with more allies There are three kind of allies in a fight: The ones controlled by you (clones and droid you own), unplayable characters controlled by a host, and allies controlled by another player. You can all choose who you want to attack and you can attack the same person. You can choose for you clone or droid. If your clone or droid dies your whole team will get -5 defense. If any other allie dies your team gets -10 attack. Rewards Some fights have rewards. Examples of rewards are lessons, droid parts, clone DNA, items given by the host, information (in ambush games) or an item staked by your opponent. Talents, lessons and schematics This won't work in ambush games. Every character starts with talents to use certain weapons and gadgets. Lessons and schematicsare items obtained by dueling certain unplayable characters, winning tournaments and completing challenges. Lessons can be used to learn how to use a weapon. Schematics can be used to upgrade weapons. To use an upgraded weapon you'll have to build one. This requires several items which will be mentoined in the schematic. Once you read the schematic you can make one upgraded weapon. Both schematics and lessons are trade and stakeable but only untill you use their power. Once used they'll disapear. Dueling Player will be able to challenge each other for a duel. They can decide what happens to the loser/winner. And ask the host to start a duel. If both players accept the duel can start. The loser will... in most cases not die. But most likely he will have to reveal information to the winner. Event fights During an event it might occur that players will have to fight an unplayable character. There are several kinds of event fights. Losing a fight may have influence on the story or even result in the death of a player. Random fight The unplayable character will attack a random player and he will have to fight him on his own. Random team fight The unplayable character will attack several random players and maybe even a host character. They'll have to team up to defeat him. Choose the warrior(s) The players may vote on who to send against the unplayable character. Battle The every living player (and possibly the host) will have to fight one or more unplayable characters. Joinable fight The players can decide if they want to join a fight or not. Category:Gameplay